All of the Stars
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: Mark and Kieran's time in the Wild Hunt. Based on the quote "The stars will go out before I forget you Mark Blackthorn"
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea from looking at fan art of Mark and Kieran, and one included the line "the stars will go out before I forget you Mark Blackthorn" which just stuck in my head, so I decided to base a fanfiction on it. Hope you guys like the story and let me know in the reviews if there was anything you liked, or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters.**

 **I own nothing but the plot!**

 ** _"_** ** _The stars will go out before I forget you Mark Blackthorn"_**

Mark lay on his back, looking for the stars he'd named after his siblings, as he had done every day since joining the Wild Hunt. The rest of the hunt were watching the initiation of a new member, but Mark didn't feel like watching. He never felt like he belonged to the wild hunt: he'd joined because he thought his family had died but that turned out to be a lie. They were all still alive, and his heart ached to be with them in the Shadowhunter world rather than be where he was: a member of the hunt in the land of fey. Add to the mix they had whipped him bloody until he claimed he was no longer a Shadowhunter. He hadn't meant the words, but had said them to get the pain to stop. He still got called 'Shadow Boy' every so often, just to remind him he didn't really belong with them, but he had no chose, he had to stay with them.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone lying next to him. He didn't even bother looking over to see who his companion was. "You don't mind me lying here do you?" said a familiar voice. Mark glanced over to see Kieran, who'd helped him when he had first joined the hunt. They hadn't spoken much since, so Mark assumed Kieran didn't want anything to do with him. What would a prince want with the Shadow Boy after all? "Lie where you want" Mark responded, more blunt than he had wanted. Thankfully Kieran didn't seem to take Mark's comment offensively, by letting out a short chuckle "well it seems like I am".

The pair remained silent for a few minutes before Mark's curiosity got the better of him. Looking at Kieran he asked "why did you help me when I joined the hunt?" because the question had been bothering him for a while. Kieran seem to be considering his answer before finally speaking. "For two reasons. One, you are like me, an outcast. Two, I like you Mark, a lot" which stunned Mark. Of all the things he had expected to hear, that had not been it. As the fair folk were unable to lie, he knew what Kieran had said was true, but it was hard to believe. He blinked a couple before he heard himself asking "why?" he wasn't sure why he had said it, he just had. Kieran rolled onto his side, and propped his head on his hand. He smirked "why? I'm a prince, a son of the Unseelie King, but am one of many and one of the youngest. My father is exactly the paternal type so off to the Wild Hunt I went without a second thought. I get a lot of stick for it from the rest of the riders. You on the other hand are the butt end of a large number of jokes for being half-shadowhunter. I've heard the names they call you. So we're both outcasts, which is one of the reasons you're the only one that has caught my attention and has made me want to get to know better."

Kieran then paused and let his words sink in with Mark. He could tell he hadn't fully answered Mark's question, and Mark opened his mouth to specify what he had originally meant, but was silenced my Kieran laying one of his elegant fingers on Marks lips. "As for why I like you? Apart from the fact that we are in some way united in our being shunned by the rest of the hunt, and the fact you are beautiful to look at, it's because I feel like you a different from the rest of them, but in a good way. I just need to work out what that difference is" he said. Mark found himself smiling as he propped himself up onto his elbows. It felt nice having someone saying something nice to him for a change, after all the negativity he had faced from the rest of the riders. Looking at Kieran in the eye he said "thank you…" but got cut off as Kieran cut him off by placing his hand on his face and kissing him softly on the lips. When he pulled away Mark leant in for a second kiss, this one deeper than the first, and longer. Both of them had missed the comfort of being with another person who cared about them, and had given up finding it within the hunt, but had somehow found it it each other that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has read the first Chapter of this fanfiction. I hoped you guys liked it!**

 **I own nothing but the plot!**

 **Dare I ask for reviews? They are very much appreciated and really do get used for motivation, as well as giving me motivation for future chapters. Anyway, onto the reason you are here, and onto the chapter:**

From that night on, Kieran had taken it upon himself to take Mark under his and show him all the wonders that faerie had to offer. He showed him the fair folk that lived in the water, and the flowers that only bloomed at midnight. In return Mark showed him the stars, in particular the ones he had named after the siblings he had been forced to leave behind. It was after he had done that, Kieran had taken him into his arms, allowing him to say the line that had whipped out of him "I am a Shadowhunter" which he said over and over again. Although Kieran had wanted Mark to embrace his faerie blood, and encouraged him to do so, he was the only member of the hunt that made no effort to discouraged, discard and ignore the fact that Mark was half Shadowhunter, and his heart still longed for them.

The more time Mark spent with Kieran, the more he was enjoying his company and found himself falling in love with the Faerie prince. One night, the pair were lying on the grass, looking up at the stares, as they often did, Mark noticed that Kieran's hair had changed to blue, which it often did when they were alone together. "Your hairs blue" he blurted out, feeling stupid as soon as the words had passed his lips. He was grateful it was dark, as it the fact he was blushing like a tomato. Kieran pulled a strand of hair over his face to admire it. "So it is" he said simply then added "It changes with my mood" he then added. Mark's curiosity and interest peaked with that comment. "What mood brings on pale blue?" he asked, causing Kieran to smile and roll onto his side, to properly look at Mark "It means I'm happy. Since being in the Wild Hunt, I'm at my happiest when I'm with you" he said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Mark found himself grinning like a Cheshire Cat at that comment. He responded with "It's funny, because I'm at my happiest being with you" which Kieran seemed to like.

There was a pause, before Kieran found it was he who was asking the questions "happiest since being in the hunt, or the happiest you've been in your life?" which surprised Mark. It took a while for him to respond, as he knew he had to say the right thing. "I joined the hunt as I felt as though I had no choice. The Institute that I lived in, along with my family was attacked by Sebastian and his army. I was told that my family were dead, I had no one to go back to. I believed it as there was nothing to contradict it, so I joined the hunt. It was only afterwards, when it was too late, did I find out I had been lied to, and although my father had been killed, my siblings had survived the attack. I can't explain how I felt. I was scared, angry, upset and trapped and there was nothing I could do about it. If things couldn't have gotten any worse, Meliorn seemed to think he could whip the Shadowhunter out of me, forcing me to say what I had originally thought I would never say, that I wasn't a Shadowhunter. Even with the false confession, I still got shunned and resided myself a life of loneliness until you befriended me and made me feel wanted. I only feel happy when I am with" he said then paused, to catch his breath and sort out his thoughts.

He then continued, it seemed that once he had started he couldn't stop talking, letting out what he had been holding in for so long. "Although I enjoy my time with you, and you have to believe me when I say that, but I was also happy with my family. I was the oldest, with the exception of my sister Helen. Despite the fact Helen and I were half fey, and were the half siblings of the younger five, that didn't seem to make any difference, we weren't treated any differently. I was the one they summoned when they wanted to make a pillow fort, as I fancied myself the expert, so would supervise their attempts of making one. I was one of the few who could get through to Ty when he was in one of his moods. The thing with Ty is that he sees the world differently to everyone else, and can be closed off to everyone with the exception of a few, me being one of them. I loved them, and I still do, and will fight any battle to keep the memories I have of them alive, but I can never go back to them. They were a part of my old life, but you are part of my new life" and with that he was finished.

Kieran found that he was at a loss for words. He hadn't expected Mark to have opened up as much as he had done. He wasn't entirely sure how a conversation about hair and gotten so deep so quickly. "I'm sorry you got taken from your family. I was never close to mine, so don't have many good memories of them, and never felt a loyalty toward them. Saying that, I still felt betrayed when my father sent me off the Wild Hunt. It's obvious that you had the opposite relationship to your family, so I'm sorry you got taken and I'm sorry there is nothing we can do to reunite you with them" he said, he really was sorry. Mark shrugged, almost dismissing Kieran's words. "It wasn't your fault it happened Kier. What happened happened and there is nothing we can do. On the bright side, had I never joined the hunt, I would never have met never have met you" he said. He then leaned over and lightly kissed Kieran on the lips. Kieran, not happy with the fleeting nature of Marks kiss cupped his face, and pulled him down for a deeper, needier kiss, which Mark was more than happy to respond to. Things escalated to a mini make-out session, and they found themselves falling asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nicolaclair: OMG! Your review was so lovely thank you. I'm sorry you had to wait, and only get a short chapter but a mini update is better than no update. I hope you like it anyway!**

 **Let me know in the reviews if there is anything you liked/didn't like in this chapter or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters in the reviews!**

 **I own nothing but the plot!**

Mark had done his usual nightly tradition of finding and naming the stars he had named after his siblings, when he felt Kierans arms wrap round his waist and put his chin on his shoulder. Without having to ask, Kieran knew what Mark had been dong as he had done the same thing since joining the Wild Hunt. "What are they like?" Kieran asked, and without naming any names, Mark knew who he was asking about. "Helen is the oldest out of all of us. She's half-fey like me. She's kind and caring, loyal and responsible. She was in a serious relationship with a Shadowhunter called Aline Penhallow, and I hope for their sake things went well for them and they are still together. Julian is the oldest of my half-siblings. He's both stubborn and has a certain confidence about him. Once he knows how he feels about someone, those feelings will remain forever. Livia and Tiberius, or Livvy and Ty as they would rather be called are twins, and are both identical and opposite. Both are very clever in their own way. Livvy is very much a daydreamer but also a protector of those she cares about whereas Ty is strange, odd and likes to be in his own company a lot of the time. Livvy is the only person he will spend a lot of time with on a regular basis. Drusilla, or Dru is shy and is very self-conscious about herself. Octavian, more commonly Tavvy is the baby of the family. He was two when I left. That's how I remember them, whether they are still like that I don't know" he said, feeling a lump in his throat at the fact he had no idea how his family had changed since his departure, and would never know.

They stood in silence then, Mark being too emotional to keep talking, Kieran not sure what to say, and knew Mark needed to collect his emotions. He wasn't able to give Mark as long as he would have wanted as Gwyn chose that precise moment to summon us to ride. Mark had to quickly pull himself together and return to his steed. Kieran found himself doing what he often did before a ride by grabbing Marks wrist to get him to look at him and asked "ride with me?" which caused Mark to nod "of course. I wouldn't want to ride with anyone else" which got a small smile off Kieran. It couldn't last long as the rest of the hunt was ready and the consequences of forcing them to wait were severe and something both Mark and Kieran could do without. As a cruel stab to Mark's heart, Gwyn made the hunt ride painfully close to the Los Angeles Institute where Mark knew his siblings were living. They were so close, but it also felt the furthest away he had been from them since entering the hunt. Kieran seemed to sense Marks internal agony and made a silent promise to him he would find a way to return Mark to his family, even if only for a short while so he could make sure that they were OK.

The hunt had accumulated some more riders from a recent battle, so once the ride was over the other hunters were distracted with the new recruits, giving Mark and Kieran some more alone time. The sun was nearly up so Mark curled himself under a blanket, his heart longing for the siblings he would never see again. The pain had dulled since he had started being in the hunt but being so close to them had brought the pain back with an absolute vengeance. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Kieran slide under the blanket behind him. It was when he had wrapped his arms round Marks waist and softly kissed his neck did Mark realise he had company. "I'm so sorry Mark" he whispered then kissed his neck again. "You have nothing to be sorry for Kier" Mark said. Kieran hugged him tighter then. "I'm sorry you have to suffer in ways that I cannot understand. I'm sorry I can't take the pain away from you. I'm sorry that you were tortured by passing your family without being able to see them" Kieran said and Mark was unable to reply as he was silently crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nicolaclair: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter, despite the feels. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like about the chapter, or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I own nothing but the plot!**

The incident regarding passing the Institute with Mark's siblings had shaken Mark more than anyone could have expected but hardly anyone noticed as he tried hard to hide it. In fact the only person who noticed was Kieran. Despite not fully understanding Mark's pain, knew he needed to do something about Marks current internal agony that he was experiencing, but had no idea of what to do. He had tried to talk to Mark about it, but this had only upset Mark more. A few days later, the hunt had set up camp near a forest, and Kieran decided to use this to his advantage in his attempts at cheering up Mark. When the riders were distracted, Kieran slipped his hand into Marks and pulled him into the forest. After a short work in silence mark ended up asking "Kier, where are we going?" Causing Kieran to look over his shoulder and smile "you'll see soon enough" causing Mark to just role his eyes. Of course Kieran wasn't going to tell him where they were going. Faeries couldn't lie, so he had just resorted to keeping secrets, something he had annoyingly gotten good at. Eventually they had reached a clearing at it was here they eventually came to a stop.

It was beautiful, and took Mark a while to take what his eyes were seeing in. Somehow Mark found his voice, even if it was just to whisper "wow" which made Kieran smile. Realising that Mark would, if left to his own devises just stand with his mouth hanging slightly open, Kieran took the lead. Putting his hand lightly on Marks hip, and putting his other hand into Marks, he whispered into Marks ear "dance with me?" which Mark was more than happy to agree with. He pace his free hand on Kieran's hip, then asked "How can we when we have no music" which made Kieran give mark one of his smiles again. "We do have music, you just have to listen" which of course they both did. It didn't take long, before they heard it, and it was just as beautiful as the setting, and was like nothing Mark had heard before. Kieran must have seen Marks face as he answered Marks unasked question by saying "faerie music. We had a lot of it in the unseelie court but I haven't heard it since getting to the hunt. It's a pleasure to hear it again with you in in my arms" which made Mark pull his lover closer to him.

They just started slowly moving in circles round the clearing, staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them would admit this, but it was the most perfect moment either of them had had since being in the hunt. They had no idea who long they had been dancing for, but only stopped when Kieran (who had stopped paying attention to his surroundings, rather deciding to focus very much on Mark) accidently bumped into a tree. With his back against the trunk, he moved his arms, so they were looped loosely around Marks neck. He pulled Mark in for a deep kiss, and Mark placed both hands on Kieran's hips, and was more than happy to respond to Kieran's kiss.

It was in that moment, kissing each other against the tree in the clearing that both Mark and Kieran came to a sudden realisation: that they were completely and utterly, hopelessly in love with the other one. When they finally came up for air it was Mark who spoke first. "I love you Kier" he whispered then started peppering Kieran's neck with soft, light kisses, making Kieran look up to the stars, giving Mark better access. He hadn't expected those four words to have such a significant impact on him, but it did. He couldn't quite explain what the feeling was. Relief that Mark returned his feelings? A stronger love for Mark? A sense of protectiveness because Mark was just too precious? A vulnerability as he now has a weakness? A combination of all of these things? But what Kieran did know was that he would go to the ends of the earth to keep Mark safe and by his side. "I love you too Mark" he said quietly, Making Mark look up and into his eyes. "You do?" he asked with the innocence of a child. Kieran nodded "of course, faeries can't lie remember?" which made Mark blush. "Sorry" Mark mumbled, and looked down embarrassed. Kieran took one of his long fingers, and put it under Marks chin, lifting his face up to look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for Mark Blackthorn" he said softly and with that they were kissing again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nicolaclair: Glad you liked the last chapter so much!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. I'll try to make up for it.**

 **If there is anything people liked/didn't like, or if there is anything that you want to see in future chapters let me know.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

It was obvious to everyone who met him, that Gwyn of the Wild Hunt was a hateful man who gave his loyalty to a select few, and even they didn't have his full loyalty. He had no loyalty to neither Seelie nor Unseelie courts, nor to any other Downworlder species, and especially not to the Shadowhunters or the accords. Gwyn had no respect for any law, only the rules he had created for the Wild Hunt. Mark had often heard him speak unfavourably about the laws that existed and it soon became incredibly obvious he had it in for the Accords, as he would frequently call them a "waste of time" and claimed everyone was "better off without them". Although Gwyn would often rant about them, Mark had a feeling that these rants were more frequent and more hate filled when Gwyn knew that Mark was within earshot. Of all the races that existed, Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike, Gwyn had it in for the Shadowhunters and ensured that Mark knew about it. It was something he encouraged amongst the other riders, who all (with the one exception of Kieran) made it very clear to Mark that they were in agreement with Gwyn.

Many of them blamed Mark for the Cold Peace, due to his Shadowhunter heritage and upbringing. Mark had tried to argue against it. He hadn't even been there when the Cold Peace had been decided but they wouldn't have any of it. Kieran hadn't liked it, and wanted to defend Mark and take advantage of the fact that he was, or had been one of the Princes' of the Unseelie Court, but Mark had begged him not to. "They've already decided I'm public enemy number one amongst them Kier, I don't want to drag you into this. If you stand up for me, they'll ask questions. I know the fair folk are more liberal when it comes to who can love who, but they don't look all that kindly on stuff like that here. They see love as a disadvantage and I don't want to damage what we have by having you get involved. By you keeping out of the way, we can keep what we have and trust me when I say that is the honest truth" He had practically pleaded. Kieran had taken one look into Marks eyes to know he had been telling the truth, and as much as it pained him, he had kept his mouth shut.

Mark was never sure what hurt him more: Gwyn's hate filled rants about the Shadowhunters, the race he had felt a loyalty to, the race he had spent the first sixteen years of his life belonging to and the race that his siblings belonged to, the fact that what he said challenged everything that Mark had spent his entire life believing was the truth, or the snide, and often cruel remarks that were made afterwards. The Shadowhunters were by no means perfect. They looked down on Downworlders, who they deemed 'beneath them' and weren't favourable to those in same-sex relationships. Although Mark had had the occasional racist comment for being half-fey, his sister Helen unfortunately had both racist and a few homophobic comments since being with Aline. Helen had taken it all in good grace as she knew she had the support of her family and her friends, and as long as they supported her, she hadn't really cared what everyone else had thought.

Saying that, there was a lot of good to say about Shadowhunters. Despite being Half-fey, Mark's family had accepted him as one of their own, never making him feel like an outsider, someone who was different. He hadn't known what that had felt like until he had been forced to join the Wild Hunt. Yes they relied heavily on both the law and the accords but that was because it was what they knew, what they understood. Take it away from them and where did that leave them? It told them what to do so they could focus on their main reason for existing: to fight and rid the world of demons. No race, in Marks Mind was perfect, he didn't think that one could exist there was certainly some qualities from each race to be respected and qualities that needed to be changed.

Mark kept having to remind himself that it did not matter what he thought of the Shadowhunters. He lived amongst Faeries now, unable to return to the Shadowhunter world he longed for. Meliorn had beaten him bloody repeatedly to get the Shadowhunter out of him, to force him to admit he was no longer one of them, that he belonged to the faeries. To add insult to injury, the other riders had bullied him mercilessly because of it. Kieran had been the only person who had shown him any kindness, the only person he had been able to say "I am a Shadowhunter" without the fear of a beating or any bullying. Kieran and Kieran alone knew the truth. It was Kieran who had loved him and was the only good thing in the hunt, and that's why Mark had completely given Kieran his heart so freely. Kieran had made the unbearable bearable.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the really long update. I've been struggling for ideas. Also, I'm aware that I change writing styles half way through the chapter, but I found it easier to start write in the new style. I'm sorry if it annoys anyone.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for the story, would it be possible to let me know, as I'm struggling with this story, and I'm not sure how much longer can keep it going. Thanks.**

 **This chapter was inspired by one of the chapters in "Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy" If you've read it, you'll know which one I'm referring to.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

Mark had hoped that the Shadowhunters would remember that he had warned them about the faeries betrayal, and would come to rescue him and return him to his family. The others in the Wild Hunt had kept telling him that they weren't coming, "They don't want you" they said, "You clearly weren't very good at being a Shadowhunter, they seem glad to be rid of you" and that hurt Mark more than the whipping. Kieran agreed with the rest of the Wild Hunt, but said it more kindly. "Mark, you hoping that the Shadowhunters are coming, but it's driving you mad. You have to stop" but Mark couldn't shake off his hope. It was his hope that was keeping him going.

Unfortunately there was one day that tore Marks hope to shreds. The Hunt had been riding in Devon when a group of students from the Shadowhunter Academy had run into our path. There had been a trap set, where someone was left as bait, with the rest of us in hiding, waiting to attack. The plan worked, with one of the students being hurt, one getting trapped in faerie, and the rest scattered. I volunteered myself to be the one to investigate the student. I recognised him as soon as I saw him. I'd met Simon Lewis before, only then he had been a Vampire and now, well he wasn't.

As soon as I was alone with Simon, I got straight to it. I decided to ask what had happened (so I could report back to Gwyn should we get interrupted. If I came with nothing, there would be punishments) then get onto my own questions. When I realised the Shadowhunters weren't coming, and had actually voted in favour of leaving me here to rot hurt more than all the pain I had already endured so far. It meant the taunts of the other riders had been true, my own kind had turned against me, hadn't wanted me. I could see the pain in Simons eyes when he had told me. Jace had told me to "show them what a Shadowhunter is made of" and I had done, but how could I continue knowing that they had turned their back on me?

I then asked after my family, desperately wanting to know that they were OK. There had been a period of time in which I had thought they were all dead, but that had turned out to be one of Meliorns' many lies. All I wanted to know was whether they were OK. I hoped the younger ones weren't giving Helen too much trouble, that Aline had been there to help her. Simon told me that Helen were about to be married, and that it was his belief that they loved each other. The fact that Helen was happy made me happy, she deserved it.

I asked after the rest of the children, especially Ty. I hoped my little Ty was coping, he was such a sweet child. Simon said they were fine, which gave my mind some peace. I found that once I started talking about my siblings, I just couldn't stop. I just kept talking, and Simon thankfully let me. I voiced my concerns about Tavvy, how scared I was that he wouldn't remember me. I hoped the others would tell him about me. Simon seemed to care how I was, which surprised me, as I had gotten used to only getting kindness from Kieran, so it was strange getting it from someone else. I just shrugged "It's nothing I can't handle" I said, which was true. Simon then looked at me saying "If your struggling to show them what a Shadowhunter is made of, show them what Mark Blackthorn is made of" which I liked.

Before I could say anything else, Kieran came looking for me. Apparently Gwyn was becoming impatient with how long I was taking. It was then I knew what I needed to do. Slipping Simon the key to his cage, and left with Kieran, hoping that Simon would escape. Somehow he didn't manage to, as when I returned, he was still there, and worse of all, Isabelle Lightwood had joined him. After a short conversation with them both, I let them go. It was then joined by the rest of the hunt, asking if I could see anything. Thankfully, I had the ability to lie, saying I saw nothing. I just hope and Isabelle were able to get back safely.

That night, it was only when I was alone with Kieran did I tell him of my conversation I had had with Simon. I told him of my sister and her wedding, and how the rest of the Shadowhunters had turned their back on me. Thankfully Kieran didn't take the route of "well I told you so" like most of the riders would have taken, but instead he wrapped his arms around me saying "I will never turn my back on you Mark Blackthorn" then lightly kissed my neck.


End file.
